Torn and Tattered
by Antha
Summary: JessRory: Jess' POV entire story. Start of season 6 no spoilers. Jess comes back to town, at the request of Luke, to talk some sense into Rory. He still has feelings for her. Done before yes, but I like to think it's still unique and special and it remind
1. T&T pt 1

Summary: Jess/Rory. Jess' POV throughout entire story. The start of Season 6. No spoilers. Jess still thinks of Rory, but was hurt when she said she didn't want to be with him. He has no plans of returning to Stars Hollow until he gets a wedding invite from Luke and Luke asks him to come down early to see if he can talk some sense into Rory. I know, been done before, but logically, Jess would attend Luke's wedding and Jess always finds his way back to Rory, he cannot resist.

Her hair was long and silky, as black as onyx and the strands falling straight to her mid-back. He had been watching her slender form browsing through assorted Ramons albums. He rose from his chair and walked quietly to where she was standing.

"A real audiophile, huh?" he commented in a semi-hushed tone.

She turned, her silken tresses flipping over her shoulder as she did so. A flirtatious smile adorning her lips. Immediately it disappeared, as did his own identical smile.

"Jess!"

"Lane." He raked a hand through his dark hair and gave her form an involuntary once-over before returning his eyes to hers. "You look different."

She cocked her head to one side, her expression was unreadable. Jess knew she had never liked him much and felt like running away from this little Korean girl rather than be pierced with her indiscernable eyes. Instead, he quickly glanced around the record store for Mrs. Kim. He wasn't afraid of Lane's mother, but interacting with her was not something he felt up to.

"I can't believe I wasted Lorelai's patented hair-flip that, according to my mother is sinning, on you."

"Excuse me? Are you on or off medication?"

"Cute. If you don't mind..."

Lane attempted to push past him, but he held up his arm to block her path.

"What are you doing?" she demanded to know.

"Umm...how's Rory?" he asked reluctantly. He had to know. Sure, he had dated several girls since leaving Stars Hollow, and Rory, the last time, but always she was in his thoughts. Some of the girls he'd dated had conveniently resembled Rory in appearance, or in some aspect of her personality. Jess hadn't noticed this at first, but once he realized, he had to admit to himself that he was not over her.

Lane blinked at him. "Are you serious?"

"What?"

Lane shook her head dramatically. "You treated her like dirt, then throw her a very romantic let-me-take-you-away-from-all-this proposal and then high-tail it back to New York."

"Hey/she/ didn't want /me/. What did she tell you exactly?" He felt himself tensing and getting defensive.

"You know what, Jess, it really doesn't matter anymore does it? She's happy, she's doing good without you constantly toying with her emotions. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Toying with her--" He breathed a heavy sigh.

"Goodbye, Jess." With that, Lane turned on her heel and headed to the door where she was greeted by a tall blonde guy with a doofus look on his face. The guy reminded him of Dean.

Once more, he raked a hand through his hair. Blocking Rory out of his mind was not working, thinking of her was not working.

_No. I can't go back there again. _

"So, you're definitely going to be coming?"

Jess hesitated, then replied: "Yeah, Luke. I'll be there."

"Great. Are you going to be staying with your Mom and T.J. or should I have Lorelai reserve a room at The Dragonfly for you?

"Dragonfly."

"All right." Luke replied.

"All right."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

It was Luke who finally spoke. "Listen, Jess, about you and Rory--"

"Don't worry. I'll keep interactions to a bare minimum."

"Actually, Jess, maybe you could talk to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um, she quit Yale--"

"What do you mean she quit?"

He heard Luke sigh heavily into the phone. "What else could I mean? I said the words, you heard them, I'm assuming you comprehended them--"

"Luke, as much as I would love to hear a long ranting diatribe, because you know everyone enjoys them _so much_, maybe you could just get to it."

"She's lost, Jess. Do you think you could come down before the wedding, maybe talk to her about it?"

"What about Lorelai?"

"She's tried, she's not getting through to her."

"What makes you think she'll listen to me? The last time I saw her, I asked her to come with me to New York and she was pretty final about not wanting..."

"When did you ask her to come to New York?"

"No one told you? Lane knew. I assumed everyone in Stars Hollow had heard about me begging Rory--you know what, it doesn't matter. She won't listen to me."

There was a long pause. "She might."

Jess was silent for about two full minutes. "I'll come this weekend. Have Lorelai get me a room."

"So, you're going to be in room 9." Lorelai stated. Jess noticed that the cheerful, welcoming toned she used was convincingly genuine. That was a surprise.

"Uh-huh."

"Is that all your stuff?" she asked, gesturing to his baggage.

"Yup."

She gave him a patented Lorelai Gilmore look and raised her brows.

"Jess, someday, you might actually have to use a few words that are non-monosyllablic."

"I suppose you want me to start calling you Aunt Lorelai?"

"Not a chance in the world" she quipped without missing a beat. "Alright, so Michel is going to take you up to the rooms and carry your bags...bag."

He glanced down at his worn Army duffel. "That's alright."

Lorelai placed her hand on Michel's back and firmly moved him toward Jess.

"He said it was alright. The scruffy miscreant does not need assistance, though a bath would be highly recommended" Michel huffed, his French accent drawling and haughty. He raised his nose slightly in the air, as though Jess slightly like foul, hot garbage.

Jess rolled his eyes, then turned his attention back to Lorelai. "Really. It's fine."

"Suit yourself."

As he reached to foot of the stairs he overheard Michel whining to Lorelai: "Did you see his /shoes? I should have someone follow behind him with a dust buster." The litany of complaints continued into an uncomprehension drone as Jess climbed the steps.

_Ah, good to be in Stars Hollow again,_ he thought sarcastically.

_"Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away."_

_"Rory."_

_"What do you want?"_

_What did he want? "I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just..."_

_"What?" she demanded to know._

_"Come with me."_

_"What?"_

_All the questions. Why couldn't she just understand?_

_"Come with me" he repeated. He sounded pleading in his own ears, but he didn't care._

_"Where?"_

_What did it matter? They would be together._

_"I don't know...away!"_

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it."_

_"I can't do that." She opened her door and walked into her dorm room. He followed in behind her._

_"You don't think you can do it, but you can. You can do whatever you want."_

_"It's not what I want." _

_It felt like a cold slap all over his body. He quickly overcame it. She was saying this out of hurt and didn't really mean it. _

_"It is! I know you."_

_"You don't know me!"_

_He had to be more rational with her, use logic and reasoning. Just the general idea he had thrown out wasn't enough for her. She wanted a plan, a discernable direction._

_"Look,we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want. It's what you want, too."_

_"No!"_

_"I want to be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new."_

_"There's nothing to start!" _

_"You're packed. You stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can."_

_The disbelief, confusion and resistance in her eyes was evident. "No!" _

_"Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do."_

_"No, no, no, no, no!"_

_"Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me._

_"No!"_

_He had refused to believe what he had been hearing. That final 'no' was all he needed. His heart clenched tightly and he felt his eyes watering. How could she really mean that? They were meant to be together. He saw it, and she didn't. Or she just didn't feel the same anymore. How could he have let this happen to them. It was too late. He had waited too long. _

_With his soul thoroughly crushed, he backed out of her door. There was no hope of having what they had. He let his tears slip silently as he walked dejectedly away. _

Jess lay on the comfy bed of his room at The Dragonfly, now sitting up and sighing heavily. What was he thinking? The connection he had had with Rory had been severed--by him, nothing would change that. Still, he had promised Luke to talk to her. And he had to admit, he wanted to see her, hear her voice, even if that voice yelled at him and told him she didn't care about him. He knew he was being a glutton for punishment, but he didn't care. His mind was filled with her all the time. She was like a seductive drug and he wanted to keep coming back for more.

As he walked through town, everything was coming back to him. It had never left, but it was on him full-force. Everything made him think of Rory. He remembered when he first saw her in her room. He had acted nonchalant as she offered to borrow a book out of her vast collection. Right from the start she had been generous and open, kind without a reason behind it, other than that's just the way Rory was.

He had wanted to climb out her bedroom window and leave the freaks in the kitchen behind, taking Rory with him. She declined, saying there was nothing to do and that she was very hungry. He had stayed. Maybe he shouldn't have, but he did. He didn't want to be there, shipped off to his uncle in this freak medical experiment of a town. No one had bothered to ask what he had wanted.

He was passing Doose's Market and quickened his place. Taylor still annoyed him and he was in no mood to be called a hooligan or a bad element or some other term from the '50s. He glanced down at the sidewalk and grinned wryly. She had thought it was funny. Sure, she had yelled at him about Luke and how the town was ganging up on him, which wasn't his fault, or thinking back now, it was, but she had been amused by the chalk outline in front of Taylor's store. Somehow, Rory's opinion always got to him, prompted him to do things he might not have, such as fixing Luke's toaster to make it up to him. His reward had been a smile from her. He had to admit that she had a hold on him then and she still did now.

Things might have worked out better between them if there hadn't always been interference from other people--Lorelai, Dean, the entire town against him and his hanging out with Rory. Lorelai could only think of him as trouble for her daughter and Dean had sensed his interest in Rory from the second he met the ten-foot tall baffoon. It had amused him to mess with Dean, play on his insecurities. The guy had never deserved Rory. They didn't have anything in common. He, however, had a lot of common interests with Rory and could grasp the concept of...well, Dean couldn't grasp /any/ concept.

The sight of Dean even near Rory sickened him. At every turn, the goon had been suspicious and jealous. Even before Jess had tried to punch him, on their first meeting, Dean had not liked him. Dean had just been clinging to his "property" and was fearful of anyone who might try to take it away.

It had continued on like this for several months. Dean was always lurking around, trying to keep him from Rory, and he was ever in her life despite it. They had become good friends. He had wanted to be more than that and he knew that she did too. She was just too nice. She didn't want to hurt Dean the Queen's feelings and denied hers. She was kind and considerate to a fault. Still, he felt she thought about him the same way he thought of her. At the time, he thought it might be just wishful thinking, but time would tell that he had been right.

He found he had made his way to the small footbridge over the water. No evil swans were roaming about today. He sat down and let his legs dangle over the edge. Luke had pushed him into the water here, he'd had a picnic lunch with Rory here, Rory had confessed her true feelings about him here, after that insinine 24-hour dance marathon. He had spent several hours here reading and thinking. It was his favorite place in Stars Hollow. All of memories of time spent in Stars Hollow was bittersweet. When he had first been shipped to the podunk town, he had hated every blade of grass. He still didn't feel pleased to be around its inhabitants. Taylor, Miss Pattie, Babette, Gypsy, Mr. and Mrs. Neurotic (aka Sookie and Jackson). They all hated him. The still hated him. But Rory had always been the upside of the town, gave him a reason not to bail.

Rory. The name alone sparked a thousand memories, some that caused pain and some that were wonderful. That first, unexpected phone call when they talked for hours. The car accident that caused Rory to wear a cast for two weeks--he had been driving her car. The stolen glances they had shared that lasted a little longer than they should have. Rory visiting him in New York. The dance marathon. The sprinkler incident. The winter carnival. Rory unexpectedly kissing him at Sookie's wedding underneath the trees. He had had no idea that was coming, and was thrilled and elated, and then she ran away. Literally. Then she had left for the summer and had not called him, wrote him, anything. She had just dropped this bomb on him, then pretended he didn't exist. When she returned, she was self-righteous that he had moved on and went out of her way to whine about it. It had made him feel...justified that she was jealous. She had brought him up and down like a kite throughout the relationship. He had done the same to her in exchange, but not deliberately, not hurtfully. She always seemed to forget the things she had put him through, always focused on the way he had left her. It had been cold, but it would have been more painful and teen-angsty to have a long drawn-out goodbye. He had to be cruel to be kind. Still, maybe if he had left differently, or not left at all...

Here he was again. He always seemed to end up here, always seemed to run into Rory. This time was different. He wasn't going to just come across her and run away this time, or have her push him away. This time, it just had to been different.

Feedback is highly appreciated and please, let me know what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters.


	2. T&T pt 2

This house was impressive, massive. It practically announced over a loud speaker the upper-crust living. Several stories high, with large white pillars, the long driveway that was decorated with a myriad of different flowers. It didn't really seem like Rory's type of place, and yet, this was the address Lorelai had given him. He felt like leaving, like running. He had set his mind to talk to her, needed to see her face, but upon arriving at the behemoth house he suddenly felt small. Rory had changed, had become one of _these_ people. How could she not have? Living in Hartford, in this mansion-like house. Although beautiful in structure and design, including the landscaping, he didn't feel comfortable here and the Rory he knew wouldn't have either.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

He turned to the source of the voice. He knew his mouth was gaping open, but could not close in. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was shoulder length, falling a large, dark waves--darker than before. She was dressed casually in jeans, a black silk top, and a denim jacket. Her arms rested akimbo across her chest and her eyes blazed darker than her scowl.

Finally, he was able to find his voice.

"No joke."

"What do you think you're doing here, Jess!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I live here!"

"So I've heard," he said nonchalantly.

Rory scoffed loudly, not saying anything.

"Rory--"

"Don't you 'Rory' me! You have no right to be here. You're not a part of my life any--"

He swept to her, not being able to stop, or bother fight, himself. He reached up and ran his hand through her silky hair while he brought his lips to her. Every passion he had felt since he met Rory went into the kiss, every wanting, every ache and desire. She allowed him to and even returned his fervor with her one, groping his back, ruffling his head.

Finally, she pulled away, breathless. They looked at each other silently, intensely.

"I--" he started.

"No! You don't get to keep coming back and doing this to me, Jess. I have a life here that doesn't include you anymore. You---" She glared at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

She gestured at him. "Like, like _that_!"

"Rory, I don't know what you're talking about."

Apparently she found arguing pointless, as she bestowed on him another round of hot, furious kisses. She kissed up and down his neck, sending hot shivers everywhere she touched. She licked his ear lobes. He felt himself being led in another direction.

"Where are we going?"

"The poolhouse."

"And what's so interesting about a poolhouse, Rory?"

"It's about what's in the poolhouse that is of interest." She smiled wickedly at him. "Just, follow the clothes."

Jess was about to ask, but she quickly demonstrated her point by taking off her jacket and tossing it over her shoulder at him. His breath stuck in his throat. Rory was not the type to tease like this and her wickedly grin confirmed it. He knew he should say they couldn't, that they needed to talk, and yet he found himself trailing after her hungrily.

"Catch up, Jess," she called back to him in a haughty sexy tone.

He didn't care at this moment what his responsibilities were or that he should be trying to reason with her. Just like always, she had him under her spell. He didn't have to be told twice.


	3. T&T pt 3

He awoke in silk. It was cool against his naked skin. The pillow beneath his red was also of soft black silk. He sat up brusquely, taking in for the first time his surroundings. Books were everywhere in beautiful antique bookcases, everything from Chaucer to Faulkner. The only books not residing in these ornate, elaborate shelves was a pile seemingly tossed on the floor--text books which read Game Theory and Advanced Trigonometry. There were several of those. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why they were there.

He heard her voice and snapped back into the moment. She wasn't in the room that he could see, but Jess could hear her talking to someone. He wrapped the sheet stragetically around his waist and ventured toward her voice.

"Alright. Yes, you're right. We need to talk, Logan. Eight o'clock?" There was a drawn out silence. "I've been thinking about you too."

His heart felt like it had been popped like a basketball, all the air inside bursting in a cacophony. It hurt like hell; it stung, but immediately replacing that was intense rage.

He stood behind her and scoffed loudly.

"I've got to go. Bye." She turned to face him. She was already dressed for the day and her makeup and hair had already been done.

He shook his head and looked down.

"What!" Rory demanded.

"Are you serious? You can't imagine--you know, forget this. I shouldn't have wasted my time. You're different, and yet you're exactly the same."

"Jess--"

"No! It's the same thing all over again. First it was Dean and now it's some Yaley--"

"His name is Logan," she interjected quietly.

His anger flamed anew. "I don't care what his name is Rory, it doesn't matter. It's the same person--someone who's always better than me, someone you're proud to be on the arm of. I'm not that guy! I'm never going to be that guy and you never wanted me to be."

She looked down sheepishly, but said nothing.

"Not even going to deny it, huh? We just had _sex_, Rory. Did it mean anything to you, did you just do it to shut me up?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I just...I always wanted to, so I did."

He stared at her, incredulous.

"Jess."

When she repeated his name again, he said: "Always wanted to, huh? That's not really true, now is it? You remember the party? You practically cried rape to...who was now? Oh that's right, Dean." She tried to interrupt him, but he held up his hand for silence. "You know, everyone in this town always thought I was a parasite and that you were a saint, and yet, who kissed me when she had a boyfriend? Who flirted with me, lead me on? Who insisted we drive her _boyfriend's_ car and also said to keep driving around? And the looks you always gave me, Rory. You messed with my mind so much. You'd practically undress me with your eyes, then skip off Dean like the perfect girlfriend."

"It wasn't like that, Jess."

"Oh, it wasn't? _Really?_ How about when we were dating and you were ashamed to be seen with me, to kiss me in public? Was that my imagination? Well, was it?"

She looked down. "No."

"Admit it, you have used me since you've known me. Everything was always take, take, take. Whatever Rory wants, never has to decide. If you wanted something, like now, you just took it, and the whole time everyone looked at _me_ like vermin. And I didn't care at the time because...nevermind."

"No! You make me hear this whole diatribe about what a horrible person I was to you. So tell me, why didn't you mind?"

"Because...because I loved you. Because I still love you, Rory. What just happened meant a lot to me and it didn't mean anything to you."

Rory's mouth hung slightly agape. She slid down the wall slowly, her eyes welling up with tears. He stared down at her.

"Oh, this is new. I never thought you were one to resort to waterworks."

"Just leave," she said quietly. "Please just leave."

"Leave? Huh." He hunkered down beside her. "What's going on with you, Rory?"

"What do you mean?"

He hesitated a moment before saying, "The textbooks. Quitting Yale."

"Don't forget getting arrested for stealing a yacht."

He balked. "What?"

"Oh, you mean _Lorelai_ didn't mention that? Funny, she's told you everything else."

"Rory--"

"Oh, don't Rory me. I'm tired of being 'Roried'. Can't anyone just leave me alone and let me live my own life?"

"No! You're doing a piss-poor job of running your life...or is someone running it for you?"

"No one is running my life for me. This was my choice and I wish everyone would respect that!"

"Rory, do you even _hear _yourself! You stole a yacht. I'm the one who looks like a should have a rapsheet, not you. And the idea didn't just come from you, did it? Was it the guy on the phone?"

"I don't have to answer your questions. I don't answer to you, or anyone, Jess."

"I'll take that as a yes." He forced himself to calm down and be more reasonable. "Rory, you were going somewhere with your life. Remember in the car, you told me you wanted to be Christiane Amapour. What happened to that?"

She looked as gray and solemn as the sea. "That's not realistic. It's not going to happen."

"Yes it will, but you have to still want it."

"I do want it!" she burst out. In a quieter tone: "I'm not cut out for it."

"And who told you that?"

"You don't think I could figure anything out on my own? Gee, thanks."

"Rory, I know you. Someone says something even slightly deflating and you completely derail yourself. You cannot take constructive criticism whatsoever. Anything little thing--"

"You don't know the--"

"What about Harvard?"

"What about it?"

"As long as I've known you, and from, well, everyone, you've wanted to go to Harvard and be Christiane Amapour since you were six."

"So?"

"So you go to Yale."

"I _went _to Yale."

"Rory--"

"Jess. I've gotta go. Don't let my grandparents see you on your way out." She stalked out of the poolhouse. He watched helplessly as she got in her car, slammed the door and speed off. That didn't go as it should have. He'd seen visions of---well, it didn't matter. He trudged back to his clothes and cast off the red silk. He got dressed and snuck out of the house.

He couldn't get through to her anymore. She wasn't the same person.

Sorry I didn't update sooner. Other things. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated and PLEASE, let me know what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters!


	4. T&T pt 4

The little bell above the door dinged as he entered. It was the same as he remembered. Of course it was, Luke's Diner, nor Luke, ever changed. The tables were still mismatched, the paint on the walls (although painted fairly recently) were still the same hues, and the aroma that hung was still the same.

Jess lifted the plastic covering off the doughnut case and helped himself to one with sprinkles and headed upstairs. Every step was predictable, every little squeek that Luke had never gotten around to cleaning. For being such a handy guy, he didn't always get around to fixing his own stuff.

He casually pushed open the door that still described itself as an office...and froze. His mind locked up and he stared openly, in complete shock.

"Jess!" his uncle yelled angrily.

It was enough to make him turn, covering his eyes and immediately head back downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found a stool at the counter and sat down, waiting for Luke. He didn't really feel like staying after what he had seen, but he needed to tell Luke he wasn't going to continue trying their "Save Rory" campaign. Plus...he was hungry. A ham and cheese omelet with some crispy bacon on the side sounded good. Maybe some sausage links, the maple kind and a tall glass of orange juice and--

His glance down the counter made the raise on the back of his neck raise instinctively. However, he couldn't resist.

"Dean," he said with sly relish. "Lookin' spiffy today."

Dean gave him what Jess could only describe as "Dean's patented death glare". He wasn't scary, but it was amusing to see him try.

"So...how's the missus?"

"Like you don't know, Jess," Dean snarled.

"Never been married, so I guess I wouldn't."

"Just shut up, Jess. Let me eat my breakfast in peace."

"Ooh, or what?"

Dean tried to ignore him, but he hadn't been able to in the past and he wasn't able to now. Dean was easily provoked and angered, much to Jess' entertainment.

"You're here for Rory again." It was a statement.

"Ahh, still that one track mind, Dean." Jess didn't bother denying it.

"Just leave her alone, Jess."

"What are you, her keeper?"

"No, just giving you some friendly advice."

"Oh, we're friends? When did that happen?" he challenged.

"Knock it off, guys," Luke commanded. "I've got a diner to run."

He hadn't even noticed his uncle move behind the counter. He couldn't look him in the eye. He noticed Luke couldn't do it, either. Finally, Luke broke the silence.

"We were...rehearsing for a play."

"I don't wanna know, Uncle Luke."

"It wasn't what you're thinking."

"I don't care."

"Well, I just don't want you thinking it was some kinky thing--_it was for a play_."

"Okay. I believe you...Tarzan."

"Oh, shut up."

"Tarzan want Jane." He puntuated the statement with the Tarzan call.

"_It was for a play!_"

"You know, Luke, these boxers just don't breathe the way I'd like them to, do you mind if I borrow that loincloth?"

"Get out."

"No sense of humor." He changed the subject, having had his fun teasing Luke, but not wanting to relive it. "So, what's with Dean?"

"Dean? Oh, he works with Tom now in construction and moved back in with his parents. He's saving money to go to college." Luke turned suspicious. "Wait, why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "He got a little defensive when I mentioned his wife, and well, I guess you just answered that question."

Luke looked away hastily. It was obvious there was something else to this from the way Luke was jittering about with coffee now.

"What'd I miss?"

Luke hesitated, then said, "Rory."

"His wife--"

"Lindsay."

"She broke up with him because she thought Dean still had feelings for Rory?"

"Not exactly...she divorced him...because he'd been having an affair with Rory."

Jess blinked rapidly. "Did I hear that right?" He glanced down at Dean, not knowing whether he should feel sympathy or disgust.

Luke nodded solemnly.

"This is exactly what I was coming to talk to you about, Luke!"

His uncle stared at him.

"Her! Luke, her! She's not the same Rory anymore."

"Of course she is, she's just...lost."

"Lost doesn't cover it--and you haven't told me everything. She broke up a marriage, got arrested for stealing a yacht--"

"That boy was influencing her."

"You get my point, though. This is not typical Rory stuff, and on top of that, she's become this snotty, elitist--"

"Enough, Jess. What happened this morning? What did she say?"

He heaved a black sigh. "She defended herself and said she wished everyone would leave her alone and then took off in her car to meet yacht boy."

Luke balked. "And you didn't try to stop her?"

He hesitated. "Uh, I was indisposed."

Luke gave him a scolding, demanding look.

"How were you indisposed? Don't tell me she clubbed you over the head."

"I was...slightly...semi-nude."

"Jess!"

"I was wearing a sheet and--"

"Unbelievable! Un-freaking-believable!" Luke had popped his top and was now ranting on and on about "the plan". He tuned him out until it was residing.

"Luke! I couldn't get through to her."

"Did you try _talking_ to her?"

"Of course I did."

"Well, obviously talking between the sheets isn't very effective." Luke started to fume again. "I can't believe you slept with my future stepdaughter--Boy, that sounded weird."

"Yeah, it did," he agreed.

"Oh, Luke!" It was Taylor Doose. "I was wondering if--"

"No, Taylor."

For the first time ever, Jess was glad to see Taylor, who was the perfect target to take Luke's aim off of him. He watched amusedly as Taylor huffed and puffed and Luke got more surly. Stars Hollow and it's small-town charms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More to come. Hope you enjoyed. Feedback appreciated and again, LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU'D LIKE TO SEE THE STORY GO.


	5. T&T pt 5

"Well, that's a face I never thought I'd see again."

It wasn't an accusation, or even a sarcastic remark, just a statement. He really hadn't thought he'd see her again, either. She wasn't what you would call classically pretty. Her hair was short, sandy brown. She had a nice enough figure, but one might get verbally creamed for looking at it. She was intimidating to most even before she spoke, yet had a vulnerability to her that was endearing.

He snapped his fingers in remembrance. "You said the Beats were self-indulgent."

"And you said I was cracked."

"Nice to see you, Paris."

"Likewise. I'd hug you, but, honestly, I really don't like to."

"No offense taken."

"So, come in." She led him over to the couch and sat. He followed suit. "You're actually lucky to have caught me. Most people have already left."

"Why haven't you?" Jess asked.

"I'm avoiding going home as long as I can. Don't ask why. My therapist has heard years worth and from the looks of you, you don't have that kind of time."

"Never far off the mark, are you?"

"No, not really," she said matter-of-factly. "So, I'm guessing this isn't a social call. You didn't come all the way out here to talk about Jane Austen."

He played innocent. "I didn't? Or maybe I came by to regale you with new eating possibilites."

"As much as you broadened my salt and pepper dip horizons, maybe you could get to why you're here, Danny Zucco?"

He quirked his brows at her. "Eager to get back to something?"

"No, but honestly, the suspense is killing me."

"Ah, so how much longer before you beat it out of me and the suspense starts to kill me?"

"5.6 seconds."

"Didn't really have to think about that, did you?"

"3 seconds." A smile played on her lips. He randomly thought her lips would look more alluring with some gloss or something. Women always looked better to him when their lips have a little shine and smelled like one of those girly-scented glosses.

"You're staring at my lips. 2 seconds." She eyed him expectantly.

"Sorry. Uh, listen. This is going to sound weird."

"I figured it might."

"Rory is quitting Yale."

"What? I'd say you were, as the kids say these days, "pulling my leg" but--"

"What kids say that?"

"Jess." She had her "down to business" face on. "Fill me in."

He did his best of impressing on her what he'd been told, what Rory had said to him, leaving out the carnal part of their interaction. Other than that, he told her every detail. She listened thoughtfully, nodding here and there. It seemed like she was taking notes in the margins of her mind, and he thought, she probably was. When he finally finished, she was silent. Not shocked or stunned, but he could see her mind racing, could practically see the images floating in her eyes, taking it all in and turning it over.

Finally, she said, "Are we going to be using any spygear?"

"Why would we be using spygear?"

"Any reason we would?"

"We don't need to get into that." She said it quickly, too quickly.

"Let me guess. Bought some nifty toys and you're wanting an opportunity to give them a whack."

"Let's just say I have a paranoid side to me."

"Huh. Well, let's just hear what your plan is first."

"Well, I don't plan on taking out Greased Lightning for a spin and just grabbing her."

"That's your second 'Grease' reference in 15 minutes."

She shrugged with a guilty expression. "It was just on t.v."

"No, it wasn't," he guessed.

"Okay, I have it on DVD and I just watched it."

He pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You like musicals!"

"I do not!" she protested angrily.

"Yeah, I think you do." She huffed silently. He grinned. "You know, I can't believe you called me Danny Zucco."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I've always felt I was more like Kenickie."

She laughed genuinely, openly. He smirked accompanied it.

"So, we've got some work to do," she said.

"We do," he agreed.


	6. T&T pt 6

"I see her," Paris stated, gazing through her binoculars.

He brusquely took the binoculars from her, ignoring her protests about how expensive they were.

He could see Rory clearly. She had a troubled look on her face as she spoke to some hair-dying rich boy dressed in clothes that Jess would just as soon have burned. The guy looked smooth, in control. He watched as yacht boy stroked Rory's check and he ground his teeth angrily.

"I wish I could hear what they're saying," he commented offhandedly.

Paris immediately produced a large listening device and held it up. She turned the dial up and Rory's voice was now with them in Paris' luxury BMW.

_"Logan, I can't do this anymore."_

_Yes! his mind cried._

_"Rory," the yacht boy said. "This was nothing. If you want, I'll try to explain it to your mother and your grandparents. I've done a lot worse and everything always works out fine."_

Jess wanted to hit him. Not that he could have from where he was. Rory was on the deck of the yacht, along with Logan. What kind of a name was Logan? His parents didn't like the name Alfred, or Buff, or Preston? Pretentious name for a pretentious jerk.

"Hey, wanna quiet down on the teeth-grinding? I can barely hear them over it," Paris complained.

"No kidding," agreed a voice in the backseat.

"Did we really have to bring your boyfriend, Paris?"

She shushed him and gave a stern glance to Doyle, who pouted in the back like a child.

_"I don't want people to bail me out because I stole a yacht. I was being stupid and ever since I've met you, I've been doing stupid stuff, Logan."_

_"But having fun." The arrogance of this uppercrust J.Crew model!_

_There was silence for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I had fun. But I need to get serious now. Right now, I just need to stay out of trouble. I don't need my grandparents turning me out because I got caught up in the moment with you."_

_"Rory, you're grandparents love me."_

_It was sickening to hear the smooth, persuasive tone. It was haughty, knowing and just plain aggravating. This guy thought he was above it all. And since when did Rory have to try to stay out of trouble? The answer came quickly: since Mr. Flashy Car and Fancy Yacht appeared in the picture._

"What is she _doing_ with this guy!"

Paris shushed him this time.

"You know what? No. I've heard enough. Doyle, grab the other stuff."

"Do you really think that's the way to go?" Paris asked as Doyle obeyed his orders.

He swung open the door. "Words aren't gonna work right at this moment. Let's go. You know what to do."

As covertly as possible, the three of them made their way to Logan's yacht. Once they came upon the two, Doyle and Paris jumped on Logan. Surprised was an understatement for the expression that crossed the blond's face.

"Jess, what are you do--" Rory said. He mercilessly grabbed her wrists and used plastic twist-tie handcuffs to restrain her arms behind her. He tugged the black hood from his waistband and covered her head with it.

"Jess, stop it!" she demanded, her voice muffled. He didn't oblige. Instead, he dragged her to the BMW and threw her in, then called for Doyle and Paris to run as quickly as possible. Logan chased after them, and almost caught the little runt called Doyle. They were all in the car, Jess driving, Paris in the passenger seat and Doyle sat next to Rory in the back. Logan had Doyle's door open, trying to reach inside.

"WhatdoIdo?What do I do!" Doyle screamed like a girl.

Jess didn't have time to answer, as Paris slammed her foot on top of his and floored it. Logan had no choice but to let go and be left in their dust. Paris whooped and laughed shortly thereafter and he looked at her in a new light. She had a wild side just itching to get out. She had seemed so reserved and uptight when he had first met her, but clearly college agreed with her. She was breaking out of her tiny box of rules and "it has to be this way" attitude. Good for her.

"Please tell me you didn't run Logan over," Rory said beneath her hood.

No one answered and he delighted in it. Let her think whatever she would about that turtleneck wearing freak.

"Can you at least take off my hood? It's hot and smells like peanuts."

He looked back at Doyle suspiciously.

"All this espionage makes me hungry," Doyle protested.

"You had peanuts and you didn't share any with me?" Paris accused.

"You didn't ask."

"I shouldn't have to. Peanuts should have been offered to all of us. Is this what kind of man you are, Doyle? Selfish, greedy--"

"They're _my_ nuts, Paris!"

"Oh, but it's _Paris'_ plates to wash when you eat off them--"

"Please, just stop the car, Jess," Rory pleaded.

"And dump them out? Gladly."

The mindless bickering continued right up until their passionate kissing, with Paris leaning into the back of the BMW and over Rory.

"This is torture," Rory commented in a huff.

"You're tellin' me," he agreed.

Thank God they were almost to their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is one more chapter to come. Will update soon. Feedback appreciated.


	7. T&T pt 7

Note from the Author--First of all, I'd like to say that this fanfic was supposed to be finished before season 6 started. That is not that case. Episodes 1-2 have already aired (though I missed #2) and I still feel that this is the way it should have gone, though with the G.G. writers doing their pop-culture references they do so well and all that. I have tried to include many of the characters from the show. Also, you might notice that I have a lot of respect for Paris and I think Paris would have reacted more like this than how she did on the show. The kidnapping of Rory was written prior to watching any of season 6. I don't think I wrote Doyle completely right, however, this is a different sort of situation for him than working in a newspaper office and barking out commands. I haven't handled much of the Luke/Lorelai wedding plot, or the grandparents' subplot, because...this story is about Jess and Rory mostly. Anyway, I just wanted to clear a few things up. This is the final chapter. On with the story!...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rory, you okay?"

She was silent.

"Fine, but we're doing this for your own good," Paris said, grabbing Rory's arm and helping her out of the car.

"Hey! Not so rough," Rory complained, her voice muffled due to the black hood over her head.

He shook his head dispondently. Rory was still whining and fighting. She had even biten Doyle, who in true sissy form had bellyached to Paris and then went on and on about how Paris didn't care about his injury or well-being. Paris, on the other hand, was all business. If she wasn't pre-med and destined to be an intimidating lawyer, doctor, senator, or what have you, she would have made an excellent police officer. No b.s., no distractions. She set her eyes on a goal and followed it through.

"This way," he said, gesturing to the large sliding door and pushing it back. He could almost sense Rory recognizing this sound.

"No. No, no, no, no." Rory protested.

She tried to escape, and almost accomplished it, but Paris was quick to bend Rory's arm painfully behind her back.

"Want to try anything like that again?" Paris asked, ignoring Rory's grunts of pain. "I didn't think so."

Paris lead Rory up the steps and into Miss Patty's, followed closely by Doyle. A cacophony of whispers immediately swept through the assembled crowd and Jess immediately felt a little scared. The town as a whole had never liked him and now here he was, dragging their princess handcuffed and hooded up to the podium. The fervent of excitement was heard from every corner.

He let Paris lead Rory the rest of the way up to the dais and he removed the hood. Rory's hair was mussed and her cheeks tinged red, as though she had been a little warm under the hood. Her eyes were filled with scorn for him, her lips formed a terrible grimace. Then, she looked out at the crowd and cheeks became even more red. A certain indefinable terror crossed her beautiful countenance.

"Why does she have that plastic on her wrists?" Babette asked in her raspy, but charming voice.

Jess rolled his eyes discreetly, placing Rory on a wooden chair.

Paris stepped up to the podium. "Before you is a girl you all know and love. Rory Gilmore. Rory has decided that college is not for her and that she is quitting Yale."

The clamor that ensued was deafening. Clearly, no one in the town had been told anything about Rory's plans. Lorelai and Luke were the only ones who were silent. Others barked out questions, demanded answers. Paris let them uproar go on for a few moments, seeming to enjoy the commotion.

"Paris," Doyle whispered. "Maybe we should free her wrists. The crowd seems a little--"

"A little what, Doyle? Perturbed, confused, throw into an uproar? Kinda the point."

"It's making me a little nervous."

"Then have a seat."

He did as he was told and looked anxiously at the floor.

Jess watched calmly as Paris addressed the town meeting hall.

"Quiet people. Now, I'm sure this is all news to you, so let me give you the highlights," Paris said in her shut-up-and-listen-to-me authoritative tone. "Rory feels overwhelmed at school, feels enormous pressure that comes from going to a prestigious school like Yale. I, for one, know very well the kind of pressure she is under. However, Rory here is buckling under the strain."

He winced inwardly. This was not going exactly the way he had envisioned this. He hoped Paris would soon back off Rory a little. She was aggressive and liked to make her point in strong way, but Rory was not likely to respond well to being bullied like that. Of course, they had kidnapped her and held her prisoner and dragged her out in front of her town like a sheep at auction, so maybe a few strong words didn't matter. Maybe he had gone about this the wrong way.

He glanced at Rory. She was not looking at Paris, but at him and she was positively seething. The Saint Bernard in Cujo was less menacing.

"Now, people, we have assembled you here for an intervention on Rory's behalf," Paris continued. "I know that the manner in which the subject in question was brought here might seem a bit barbaric to you, but I assure you that drastic actions needed to be taken. She's misguided and at a fork in the road, about to choose the wrong path. I've known Rory since Chilton and this girl before you is no longer the same."

"What do you mean?" Miss Patty inquired. "She looks the same, except maybe the hair is a little unkempt--"

"What did you do to her, Jess!" A voice piped through the crowd. It was Andrew's and it was very accusatory. They always looked at him like he was guilty of something, no matter what.

Taylor was not silent long. "This is an outrage. You cannot tell everyone to come for an emergency town meeting and then drag Rory's name through the mud like this! I am appalled at this behavior and--"

"Oh, shut it, Taylor," Babette said, her husband Morey nodding cool-headedly.

"People!" Paris boomed. "This is not some silly prank. Now, I know how much you all love Rory and that is why you are here. Rory has not only decided to drop out of Yale and not continue her education, but she has also committed a felony. This girl--"

"Quit calling me 'this girl', Paris," Rory interjected hotly.

"Rory spent a night in jail for stealing a yacht. She's done many things that I'm sure none of you are aware and don't need to hear the ugly details."

"Honey," Miss Patty again. "Did you really steal a yacht?"

Rory looked guiltily at the floor.

"It was because of a guy, wasn't it?" Babette asked/declared.

Rory continued to stare at the floor.

"So she did a crazy thing out of love," Kirk said, surprising everyone. "Who hasn't? I once covered myself in olive oil and streaked through the town for love."

"I remember that!" Babette exclaimed.

Kirk went on. "Maybe stealing a yacht was a bit illegal, but Rory is a smart girl and it'll never happen again. I never covered myself in olive oil again. Cats followed me everywhere for a week."

Jess walked to the podium. "Listen, I'm not saying people don't make mistakes," he said, looking at Rory pointedly. "But her mistakes are snowballing, and I, for one, do not want to stand by and watch it happen. Rory is intelligent, too intelligent for the way she's acting. She has a real shot of being somebody important in the world, who'll make a difference in people's lives. If any of you care about her at all, you'd try to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life."

Finally, Rory had had enough. "This is ridiculous! I'm not making a mistake. I'm taking a break from college. A break. I never said I'd never go back. Right now, I just have too much on my plate. I'm under too much pressure. It's not unheard of for people to take a break from college."

"Rory," Paris said. "Most people who take a break from a four year college never return. Do you really think bumming around with Logan and working at Burger King is going to make you happy?"

"Leave him out of this, Paris."

"No, Rory," he said. "He's a part of why you don't trust yourself enough to stay in school. He's made you lower your worth and think you aren't good enough. You have to believe in yourself."

Rory scoffed. "Are you almost through with your after-school special, Jess?"

The crowd made a small gasp at her words. Clearly they were not used to Rory speaking that way, in that haughty, self-important tone. She looked to the residents of Stars Hollow, an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. I know you all care about me, and I know that you might be concerned, but you can imagine how I might be testy after being kidnapped and shackled and held against my will." Rory stood up and edged Paris and Jess away from the podium as she took it over. "Yes, I made a mistake and yes, it won't happen again. However, I'm an adult. I'm free to make my own choices, from whether or not I take a /break/ from school to whom I date. My life is not open to public debate."

"Rory, listen to me," Jess pleaded. "I'm willing to help you in any way I can. Everyone in this room is willing to help you."

"I don't need help! What I need is for everyone to leave me alone and let me run my own life!"

"Boy, this guy really did turn her all around, didn't he?" Babette whispered loudly to Miss Patty, who nodded in agreement.

"Logan had nothing to do with my decision."

"Didn't he?" Lorelai stood up, her eyes challenging. "I seem to recall you saying something about your high-society boyfriend agreeing with his father about you not being cut out for journalism."

"Mom..."

"Rory, did your boyfriend really say that?" It was Kirk again, who seemed very out of character today.

Rory looked to Paris for help, who only crossed her arms against her chest determinedly.

"That's not right, Rory!" Gypsy exclaimed, her accent crisp and lilting. "Who is this pig-headed jock? You tell me his name, I'll take care of him."

"People, people!" Taylor cried. "This is ridiculous. No one is going to 'take care' of anyone."

"Rory, you're the best writer I know," Andrew said earnestly. "How could you let anyone tell you otherwise? You've always had pure, inborn talent."

Rory attempted to explain: "The writing part is fine...I'm just not cut out to be a international journalist."

"That's crap," Jess stated. "Pure crap."

"Jess."

"No, Rory. You have always been great at everything you put your mind to and I don't want to hear 'I can't', 'I won't' or 'I'm not good enough'. That's bull, and you know it. You're just letting these uppercrusts tell you what you can and cannot do and the Rory I knew would never allow someone to stand in her way."

A uproarious, "Hear, hear!" came from the assemblege.

Tears started to well in Rory's eyes. The corners of her lips were quivering, but, strong as ever, she fought them back.

"Let's put it to a vote, shall we?" Taylor addressed the crowd. "Those who say Rory has more talent in her pinky finger than those posh, well-to-do types, raise your hands."

The entire room shot up their arms, including Luke and Lorelai, both of whom had tears of their own welling in their eyes.

Sarcastically, Taylor added, "Nay?"

"There you have it, Rory," Jess said. "You have an entire town behind you, who believe in you. Are you really going to let them down?"

Rory could hold back the dam of tears no longer. She wept openly, yet a wistful smile played on her lips. She looked truly touched, more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her vulnerability was exposed to all and she let it, unashamed.

"Rory," Paris said. "We are willing to do whatever it takes to keep you from quitting school, even if that means less dates with Doyle so that I can help you study, or letting you use the shower first, or borrowing my notes--anything you need, really."

Rory smiled at her, her eyes still shining with tears.

"Any books you need are on the house!" Andrew called out.

"If you need a bookshelf built, you just call me." Tom proclaimed.

"You need to dish and have a girl's night of facials and manicures, Babette and I will rush over anytime, even if it's 4 am!" Miss Patty offered.

"Luke's take-out is yours. A phone call is all it will take." Luke said.

Rory's angry facade was all but gone, replaced with shocked amazement and tenderness.

"I'll study with you, Rory," Jess said. "Or run out and get you coffee for those late-night cram sessions."

One after another, everyone in the meeting hall offered this thing or that, each one seeming to have more impact than the last. Finally, everyone had offered some sort of help and Rory gazed out at them, positively beaming and self-assured.

"Thank you," she said, her voice a bit choked up. "It means a lot to me, and clearly, my going to Yale means a lot to you. You have my word that I'll go back to Yale. I-I can't believe you all--" She couldn't hold back, she started to cry again.

Jess truly believed they had gotten through to her, had brought back her confidence in herself.

"And you'll dump that no-good boyfriend of yours?" Babette asked.

Rory laughed through her tears. "Already done."

"Seriously?" he whispered to her.

She nodded. "That's what I was doing right before you and the Scooby Gang kidnapped me."

He shook his head with a smile. "Sorry we interrupted."

Rory looked up at him earnestly. "You'll really stay, Jess?"

"If I have to get a job and an apartment near campus, that's what I'll do. I meant what I said, Rory. Anything you need, I'll be there."

She beamed at him. "I love you, Jess."

"You don't need to say that, Rory. I'm happy just to be in your life, to be your friend."

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him toward her, surprising him with a tender, passionate kissed that made him dizzy. Their tongues did battle for dominance, each moment more thrilling than the last. Finally, he pulled away.

"I can't catch my breath," he said.

She smirked at him. "You're not supposed to."

The town burst into applause and cheers, all clamoring to go to Rory and hug her. He gave her a quick hug, followed by Paris and then the rest of the town. Rory's tears started anew as everyone came to say something to her, to give her words of advice and confidence. All the while, her gaze would land on him, sparkling and beautiful.

She mouthed the words, "I love you."

This was the moment he had waited for all his life, and he had a feeling that there would be more wonderful moments like this in the future. This time, he wouldn't run away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quick A/U Epilogue--Rory goes back to Yale. Jess moves to Hartford-area, taking his community college classes at a nearby Hartford Community College. Richard, impressed by Jess' actions in getting Rory back to Yale, gratefully sets Jess up with some kind of job at Yale making good money. Paris and Doyle become engaged, though no definite date is set and they don't plan to marry until they are both out of school.


	8. A note from the author

Although the story is complete, I thought I'd take the time to address some things from the reviews I've gotten, which I very much appreciated. It compelled me to keep writing this story. Anyway, in regards to Lori--I don't know what point in the story you are speaking of when you ask who had a passionate kiss. It's probably Jess and Rory, though. To Thucydides: I respect your constructive criticism and I agree with you that Jess would not reveal that he slept with Rory. However, he also wouldn't have said a lot of things that I put in his mouth, calling her an snobby, elitist socialite and the like. In one episode of G.G., it took some pushing, but Jess finally admitted to Luke that he got the black eye from a swan. I didn't want to go through a bunch of dialogue of "What did you do?" "Nothing" "Had to have done something, how do you explain not stopping her"; blah blah blah.

I truly believe that the ending that I created will be similar to what we'll see on the show in the future. However, I'm willing to consider making an alternate ending for those who a) did not feel this jibed with the show or b) just want more Jess/Rory stuff.

Finally, I'd like to add: Paris is awesome. She does a lot of odd stuff and I feel, is not fleshed out completely on the show. You never know what she is going to do. She comes off (especially in the early seasons) as a very structured, don't-rock-the-boat kind of person. She made Rory run with her in the Student Council Elections, not because she and Rory were friends, but to ensure her place at Harvard. She's an insecure, mile-a-minute talker who is extremely intelligent and has numerous barbs and insults stored away in her brain. You can practically hear the theme for the wicked witch when she comes barrelling down a hallway.

So, the 'unpredictable' element of Paris--she worked very hard to get into Harvard, then goes 'Whoop, this lily-picking freak said Rory and my journey is not done, I guess I'll forget about my hardcore desire to go Harvard and just follow her around like a puppy, even living in the same dorm room. She jeopardized her status as a Yale student by dating a professor, got into (ack!) arts & crafts, dumped her perfect boyfriend (Jamie), starting dating Doyle, is grossed out by sick people yet is pre-med...I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really would like to know the innerworkings of Paris' mind. You think you understand her, have her pegged, and then she does something totally out-of-character.

Okay, I guess that's all. If you would like me to write an alternate ending, either write it in the review or email me at 


End file.
